Meet The Matts
by Plumalchemyst
Summary: What happens when the abandon house is bought by three families with daughters that have the name Matt in their names  Edna is in this so Trollz I will stomp you if you flame


(I do not own Edna or the kids of the Cul-De_Sac only the Matts Brandy and Brandon and Mamosa Smith also there will be troll stomping day in this fic if those same trolls who yelled at Tech come to my thing)

Edna belongs to Technomaru

Ed, Edd, And Eddy Belongs to Danny Antonucci

It was a normal day in the Cul De Sac, well normal again since there had been construction trucks for a couple weeks at the abandon house fixing it up.

Apparently someone had bought the old house and not just fixed it up but added on and split the house into three a basement apartment ground floor apartment and the second floor apartment.

It had a sky deck and stairs leading to the ground below. "I wonder who bought the place?" asked Nazz, a blonde girl with a white tank top over a black t-shirt, with jeans, and sneakers.

"I don't know but must be three families for it to be split into three apartments." Said Edna a girl with brown hair and eyes, braces, red jumper with blue shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Maybe they're aliens, sent to replace us with pod copies." gasped May, a girl with long blonde hair and buck teeth. She wore red shorts, a white t-shirt with white socks and red sneakers.

Edna and Nazz sweat dropped at this as three moving trucks drove up two had the typical guys there to move the stuff.

In the third had a woman with brown short hair covered by a pink Bandana and brown eyes. She wore a white blouse covered by a yellow apron, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She climbed out the truck.

The next person to climb out of the truck was a tall slender girl with a white shirt, autumn orange sweater vest, and red plaid skirt. Something worn at Catholic school with penny loafers. She wore a purple swim cap with brown bangs sticking out the front and two short pigtails in the back.

The next two kids it was clear by the blonde hair and green eyes they were fraternal twins. One a boy the other a girl who looked around Sarah and Jimmy's age.

The boy wore jean overalls with an orange shirt and green sneakers. The girl wore her hair in a low side ponytail to the right with a matching blue jean jumper, a cream orange shirt, and maryjanes they hugged the tall slender girl meaning she must be their sister.

Next came a medium height girl with brunette hair in a high ponytail that looked like it be passed the shoulders when down. She had a yellow tunic with a diamond pattern in blue red green and purple. She wore black leggings with black ankle boots and was reading "I was a teenage cheerleader from Mars" comic.

Finally a girl that was short but really was twelve like the two other girls. She was of African American descent with black afro puffs on the left and right of her head. She was wearing a cyan t-shirt with a belt around her waist to make the shirt look like a dress, platform maryjanes to try and make her taller than she was.

The men started moving boxes and furniture into the different parts of the house. "Okay Mattison your family is on the ground floor and Mattinee's is the basement apartment okay?" asked the woman.

"Yes Mrs. Smith." said Mattinee who was the medium height girl. "Yes Miss Mamosa." said Mattison the short girl. "Momma, can we go with Matilda and her friends to meet the neighbor kids?" asked the blonde sister.

"Alright Brandy, but be careful about any food offered too you. Brandon make sure to ask if she forgets." said Mamosa to her children.

"I'll keep an eye on Brandy Mama." smiled Matilda. "So T, which one should we try and fleece for bubble gum money first?" asked Mattison.

"Matti, really? We just moved here!" groaned Matilda annoyed. "Oh come on T, Matti is right. Besides I hear they sell garbage pail kids here." giggled Mattinee happily.

"Matt please, my mother moved your families here with mine so that you could have a new start." grunted T. "T's acting like the teacher again when she should be thinking a plan for us to get rich." said Matti.

"Wow she sounds like Eddy." said a boy with a hat that looked eerily like a sock. "Oh hi, I'm Matilda, these are my friends Mattinee and Mattison." said T introducing them to the kid "I'm called Matt for short." said Mattinee. "I'm Matti." said Mattison. "And they call me T for short since I'm the only Matt with one T." said T.

"Well my name is Eddward with two D's or Double D for short." said Double D introducing himself. "Hey Sock monkey you said I sounded like someone named Eddy?" asked Matti Double D annoyed by the name given to him.

"Don't worry she calls me soda cap because of my swimming cap." said T. "She calls me space case cause of my love of Sci Fi." giggled Matt as Edna, Nazz, and May walked up.

"Hi everyone these are the new neighbors Matilda or T, Mattinee or Matt, and Mattison or Matti and um I didn't get their names." said Double D seeing Brandy and Brandon. "Oh these are my little brother and sister, fraternal twins Brandy and Brandon." smiled T

"How do you do?" said Brandy bowing. Brandon doing the same as his twin. "I'm Edna and this is my cousin Nazz." said Edna introducing herself and Nazz. Nazz waving

"Has anyone told you you look like that ugly girl on tv." asked Brandon who then got a glare from T. "Yeah I get that a lot..." said Edna .

"Aw I was hoping the author would say alot so that I could pull out my alot" whined Matt pulling a strange creature from her pocket making everyone sweat drop as Matt broke the fourth wall.

"Space Case put that thing away." sighed Matti as the Alot started mewing like a cat. Matt did so. "Hi I'm May Kanker nice to meet you." said May smiling. "Salutations May." smiled T shaking hands. "Oh Matilda I see you already made friends." smiled T's mom walking up.

"OH MY GOB YOUR MAMOSA SMITH OF MY FAVORITE COOKING SHOW COOKING WITH MAMA!" gasped May.

"Yes but I decided I had enough money and decided to quit and move from Apple Seas to peach creek" smiled Mamosa.

"Yeah T's mom payed for our families to move in here too." giggled Matt reading a comic version of "Mars Attacks now".

"Um T, quick question, whats with the swim cap?" asked Nazz. T froze like a deer in headlights at the question. "I think its time we end the chapter for now..." said Matt. "But-" said Nazz "ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER MILK TOAST." yelled Matt.

To Be continued


End file.
